


Office humor

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a boring morning in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office humor

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted a while back on my LJ (http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/998.html) but I wanted to make my fic collection on AO3 complete. Originally posted on July 26th 2014 for Elrhiarhodan.

Tuesday morning, FBI headquarters, 21st Floor, White Collar Unit  
  
Peter is working on that management report that is long overdue. The work is tedious, everything needs to be checked and double checked and Peter knows that nobody is going to be bothered by it. It is every year the same story. But it is a requirement from their management system, yes, the FBI also has a management system like any other corporate company and so Peter is spending his morning checking all the numbers in report.  
The ´You´ve got mail´ icon pops up in his screen and so he leaves the Word document and goes to his mail account. A mail from one of the other ASAC´s , Peter opens the mail and sees it is one of those Facts of the world mails. He could use a little distraction, so he keeps reading instead of deleting it.  
  


_Subject: 7 facts  
_

_Do you know that:  
_

_1\. You can´t sneeze with your eyes open_. – Yeah, a fact he knows.  
_2\. You can´t count your hair_. – who would want to count their own hair???  
_3\. You can´t breath through your nose with your tongue sticking out_ – hum?

Peter sticks his tongue out and breaths through his nose. Yeah, he can, so he tries again to be sure. No problem. He continues to read the email.

 _4\. You did No. 3_ – shit, caught, Peter quickly scans the office to see if anyone was watching him, but everyone seems to be absorbed with work.  
_5\. When you did No. 3, you realized it was possible, but only you look like a dog._ – he guesses he did.  
_6\. Your smiling right now, because I fooled you_ – Caught again, Peter laughs at himself.  
_7\. Share this so you can revenge too._  
  
He forwards the mail to Neal and pretends to work while he is watching Neal from his office.

Revenge time.


End file.
